


Isosceles Cherry

by cherryb9mb



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, High School, Humanstuck, M/M, bro is dirk and daves dad and hes actually good ok, this is really just to piss my friend off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryb9mb/pseuds/cherryb9mb
Summary: Kankri needs someone to tell off his ex-boyfriend. Enter Dirk.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Isosceles Cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jubybubble](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jubybubble), [bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitch/gifts).



> for jam :smirk:

Kanrki was already having a bad day when he shut his locker door, just to find a cigarette in his face.

“Cronus, I have told you time and time again how I hate those things,” He shuffles around his books to allow a free hand to cover his nose.

“I know chief, I know,” Cronus winks, blowing a puff of smoke into Kankri’s face. If Kankri were his brother he would have punched him for that. But he is not Karkat, so he keeps his cool.

“Would you leave me alone?” The shorter boy huffs, blinking the sting of smoke from his eyes, “Harassing me is not going to suddenly change my mind about your behavior.”

“Come oooooon Kanny, just give me a chance,” He pouts, getting in close so Kankri can see every pore on his alabaster skin. Kankri only hesitates for a second before pushing him away.

“I have given you far too many chances already,” He glares at the face he once dreamed of at night, pulling his face to show just how hurt he really is, “unless you plan on respecting my vows, which I doubt will happen any time soon, then I will not be taking you back.”

“God, stop being such a prude,” Cronus huffs, grabbing Kankri’s hip as he tries to turn away, “not like anybody else will want a freak like you, just let me take you out.”

It takes everything he has for Kankri to push Cronus off and speed walk down the hallway.

* * *

Kankri groans as he turns a corner too quickly, rushing as fast as he can without running to the nurse’s office. Mituna decided that hitting him in the head with a soccer ball would be funny, so now he needs to ice his head.

What he did not expect was to see Cronus there with a bruised face and bloody nose. 

“What happened?” Kankri walked over carefully. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t stop caring about this idiot.

“Like you don’t know,” Cronus nearly snarled, turning away and wincing.

“I do not, and I would appreciate it if you informed me.”

“You could have just told me you had a new boyfriend Kan,” Cronus spat.

Wait- what? Kankri didn’t have a boyfriend. Who told him that?

“Don’t act all confused. Pointy glasses? Fucked me up after you ran off,” The greaser sighed.

Kankri opened his mouth to answer, but the nurse came back with his ice pack and shooed him off back to class before he could explain.

* * *

The mystery of Cronus’ assailant distracted Kankri for the rest of the day. He had never seen anyone with pointy glasses- though Alternia high was quite a large school. But someone with such outlandish eyewear would likely be hard to notice…

Whatever. The mystery boyfriend could wait, Kankri needed to pick Karkat up from his friend Dave’s apartment.

On the drive over he couldn’t help but wonder who this man was. If he had the guts to beat up Cronus when neither of them knew him was he really someone Kankri wanted to associate himself with? His head said yes, but the way his heart fluttered at the thought of someone protecting him like that disagreed.

And with that he entered the apartment building, climbing the stairs to the apartment Karkat had texted him. Floor 4, apartment 13. Knock on the door.

A tall man opens the door, pulling down his anime shades to see Kanrki clearly. Was this the man Cronus was talking about? No, no, he was well into his forties at least.

“You here for Karkat?” He grunts, and Kankri nods nervously. The man waves him in at the affirmation.

“DIRK! DAVE, GET OUT HERE!” The man yells to a hall in the back, then turns to Kankri, “call me Bro. I’m Dave’s dad.”

“Kankri, nice to meet you sir,” Kankri shakes his hand. Firm handshake always makes a good impression.

“Whaaaaaaat,” A middle school boy, presumably Dave, groans with a disgruntled Karkat in tow.

“Karkat’s brother’s here for him. Get your shit,” Bro ruffles his hair with a smile, then nods to his other son.

Whatever he says is lost on Kankri because Dirk is nearly identical to his dad, just younger and less toned. Even down to the anime shades he’s pushing up his nose. The worst part about it is that he’s absolutely gorgeous.


End file.
